


buy bigger pants, i guess...

by Anonymous



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Burping, Feeding Kink, Feminization, Fetish, Force-Feeding, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, dubcon kink negotiation?, just a little, just of ren, me finding kinks i didn't know i had...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 16:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: While Ren is away, Abe loses a little weight.Ren's reaction is less congratulatory and more filling.





	buy bigger pants, i guess...

**Author's Note:**

> Little more Japanese food education:
> 
> Omiyage is typically a food souvenir. It's common practice to buy Omiyage for coworkers or friends if you visit a different prefecture or a famous city. Omiyage is usually individually wrapped to distribute easily (with some exception). It's often themed to demonstrate the popular products/exports of any prefecture. People in Japan are often very attentive to buying and distributing omiyage. Like bento, the singular is also plural. The omiyage mentioned in this fic are 100% real.
> 
> Karaage is fried chicken available at the supermarket/conbini or in home cooking.
> 
> Please enjoy.

Abe allows himself a small smile as he slides the pants of his jeans up. They button with only a little sucking and he gives a moment to appreciate the weight he’s lost this past month and a half.

Just in time to see Ren again.

He rests a hand on his stomach, maybe not quite as protruding as before.

He doesn’t want to say that it’s because Ren isn’t here that he lost weight… It’s probably more than without anyone else around, Abe had nothing to do but get off his ass and actually start that jogging thing he’s been meaning to get around to. Yes, that’s more accurate. That he hasn’t been eating the overfull, rich bentos is probably another small part, and with him going out to feed himself anyways, it’s just as easy to pick up a side salad instead of karaage despite how delicious it is. He’s grown so spoiled on Ren’s cooking that the supermarket standard doesn’t match up and it plays to his benefit in those moments.

So he’s lost a little weight in the time that Ren had been traveling. They skyped several times a week, but Abe doubts Ren could make out such a subtle change in his weight and Abe hadn’t mentioned he was trying to lose weight either because… He’s not sure why. It never came up. Maybe it had to do with the ever so concerned way Ren would ask

_“Is Takaya eating enough?”_

Abe looks away from the mirror and at his watch, tries to ignore the unease rising in his stomach.

Most people’s romantic partners would be quietly thrilled and outwardly supportive if their overweight significant other lost a few pounds. But…

He shakes it off. Abe turns towards the door, picks up his keys so he can collect Ren from the airport.

There’s _no_ reason Ren won’t be happily surprised, he tells himself.

 

-

 

At the airport, Abe collects Ren quietly. Neither of them makes a big ado about their relationship, preferring the quiet intimacy of their home, but Ren does give Abe a hug.

In that moment, Abe is warm. Almost feels himself tear up as he rubs a hand over Ren’s back because, damn, did he _miss_ this man. He relishes the warmth of reunion up until the point where Ren chases the outward spread of his hips and his hand seems to freeze there.

Abe carefully extracts himself, avoids Ren’s eyes which burn low.

Abe clears his throat.

“Let’s head back to the house, yeah?”

 

-

-

 

Ren is always a little more quiet than usual if he’s been away from someone for a while. It’s almost like he’s forgotten how to talk to the person in the absence and has to be slowly reminded. Forget that they’ve been skyping, real-life conversation is what has always trumped Ren’s will to understand and be understood.

This silence, as Abe carefully navigates them home, is a different kind. It feels strangely charged. The ghost of Ren’s eyes running over him lingers, even when Abe flickers his eyes to the side and finds Ren staring ahead. He knows the feel of Ren watching him and he has the sensation now.

All of a sudden, he feels too aware of himself. How his arms swell to outwards when they’re clasped to his side, how his thighs still assume all the space in his pants. His once-strong calves gone soft, blubbery, and most of all, his stomach, which presses consistently, ardently into the seatbelt to rest heavily on his lap, a weight he usually forgets about like a hat until he bumps into things, finds pants smaller than he remembers, or feels Ren _noticing._

Really, it isn’t even like he lost that much weight. He’s still so heavy that the weight he lost is near intangible. No one would realize without a scale, Abe thinks.

Yet, he is certain Ren knows.

 

-

-

-

 

Ren steps into the entryway and sets down his bags. He tugs Abe towards the room by the arm and Abe happily goes. This too is part of the process of reacquainting Ren. It’s reserved only for Abe, he thinks as he leans down to press kisses over Ren’s neck after toppling onto the bed. His hand finds the gaps between Ren’s buttons and he deftly flicks them undone with only one hand as the other skates lower to Ren’s zipper.

He’s pleased by the heat he feels from Ren’s skin, the soft pants and little sounds that Ren can never seem to fully swallow.

In these moments, he forgets his weight, even as his stomach leans down, stretching with extra plush give to rest on Ren’s firm core. He doesn’t want to say Ren makes him feel weightless, it’s too cliché, but it is close.

 

-

-

-

-

 

They both come, but after resting together for about half an hour, speaking about small subjects and the occasional muttered “I missed you”, they unanimously and silently decide round two is in order as Ren’s hand finds its way between the plushness of Abe’s thighs.

Ren’s strokes are slow, luxurious, all the things their first coupling hadn’t been. Abe finds himself floating pleasantly on the rising pleasure.

“C-can I try s-s…” The rest of the sentence never makes it out of Ren’s mouth but that’s nothing new.

Ren doesn’t usually ask for verbal permission to experiment in the bedroom, and Abe feels good so he nods even though he’s not sure what Ren wants to do. It isn’t like Ren could ever do anything to really turn him off.

He feels Ren slowly untangling himself to stand. This might be a good time anyways to mention what he bought for Ren.

“I got you a little something in the dresser. At the bottom.”

Ren glances at him with curious eyes.

It was worth the embarrassment of the purchase when he sees the pretty red flush working up Ren’s neck as he looks in the black bag.

Abe rests his hand behind his head and looks at the door Ren disappears through. Then he remembers his double chin and tries to readjust his neck with limited success.

He’s getting himself out of the mood, which is no good. He thinks instead about the contents of the black bag and remembers Ren’s flush.

Waiting over a month for Ren, he had to give himself something to look forward to.

He almost wishes Ren shut the door behind him, but slowly watching him come into focus out of the dark hallway is somehow better.

Ren is flushing, pert, and beautiful in the spindly platform heels. The clear shade makes his legs look even longer as his muscles fight to keep him balanced. Ren has never been good in heels, but Abe likes how it makes him look so long and slender, how his knees shake together as he tries to keep his balance, the kittenish and helpless way he looks at Abe, but never uses their safe-word. He stops in the doorway, gripping the side of the frame as his knees nearly knock together, so thin and elongated. In his other hand, he holds a bag—

It’s large, but Abe didn’t particularly notice it when Ren came in earlier. He recalls Ren setting it down now.

He hopes it isn’t dress-up for Abe. While they’ve never really talked about Abe wearing the kinds of thing Ren does, Abe is more concerned about whether or not the size would fit. Ren is already almost too tall for the specialty shops, and Abe is taller and… broader. The thought of his bloated form straining against some kind of baby doll lingerie makes him feel uncomfortable.

He sighs inwardly. If Ren had the courage to say something, he’s got to respect it anyway. It won’t be the best, but he really can’t deny Ren anything.

Ren staggers forward, ungainly steps that make Abe give a soft cuss of appreciation until those long legs finally meet the bed. Ren carefully levers each foot up and sits with his legs splayed, unable to keep his usual seiza position. And this too Abe loves, as he reaches to stroke his hand up the sleek plastic to Ren’s thin ankle.

He’s startled by the rustling sound Ren makes as he digs through the bag.

Abe’s relief that it isn’t lingerie fades as he sees what Ren brought with him.

“Omiyage?”

Ren holds a Tokyo Banana in his hand, half unwrapped.

“I th-thought… we could…” Ren gestures at Abe. “Like… my birthday!”

They’ve only done something like this once before and it was for Ren’s birthday last year. They didn’t explicitly discuss it the way Abe usually makes them talk about these things. It started as a little food-play, feeding each other cake in bed, but it ended with Abe having half the entire birthday cake in his stomach.

He knows that plenty of people combine food and sex to heighten both events, there’s just something about how Ren does it that makes it feel… different. There’s an unspoken level to it that Abe doesn’t want to consider too much…

Abe thinks about the chef’s salad sitting in his stomach with sashimi and how good he feels.

But Ren rarely asks for things in the bedroom. Whereas Abe... Abe asks a lot and Ren lovingly and happily gives.

Besides one little break won’t ruin his diet. It’s just a little omiyage.

Abe checks in with himself before he eventually lies back so he’s propped on the pillow and gestures Ren forward. The Tokyo banana enters his mouth, sweet and creamy.

Ren lets out an exhale as the first few bites are chewed and swallowed obediently.

His eyes are doing that low glowing simmer again and it makes it easier to go along with it when Ren unwraps a few more.

“You gotta save these for some of our friends, right?” Abe asks as Ren opens the fifth.

Ren shakes his head. “This box…”He carefully pops the last half in Abe’s mouth who has to swallow hard against the cake and cream. “…for Takaya.”

Abe shifts a little, feeling uncomfortable at the rapid consumption. He starts wondering how many Tokyo Banana are in a box exactly, and why did Ren buy a whole one for Abe. After twelve, Abe knows the answer to one of those questions.

Ren pulls out a little can of beer.

“We stopped at Sapporo…”

Abe obediently leans forward and drinks, one hand finding his much fuller stomach. The carbonation doesn’t help things settle, only makes him feel fuller.

He hasn’t been this full in a while, but it isn’t that unfamiliar to him considering Ren's previous careful and attentive tendings.

Abe’s eyes dart to the bag when he sees Ren has yet more omiyage for him.

“Why did you buy me all this omiyage, Ren?” he asks, glancing down from the cheesecake bites that he fears are also in a set.

Ren makes a little sound, pushes the food forward until Abe takes one bite, then another. He allows himself to fall into the not-unfamiliar haze of chewing at swallowing, feeling the tense rise of his stomach and Ren’s intense eyes as he consumes more and more dairy and sugar.

When Ren swings one stiletto-clad foot over Abe’s thighs to straddle him, Abe can’t keep the whine in his throat from his full stomach jostling around. But Ren looks so good, legs spread wide over Abe’s vast thighs, clutching at the sides with clear plastic stilettoes. He groans in equal parts enjoyment and pain as Ren shifts up to feed him more mini cheesecakes, and then shifts down, rubbing over both his cock and his swelling stomach as he does.

It’s too much, it’s always too much.

“…was worried that Takaya wasn’t eating,” Ren says at length.

Abe finally acknowledges that this is why he didn’t mention losing weight to Ren. Whatever _this is_ , it’s why.

He can feel his hard work going to waste, those miles run, the sweat shed in the early morning as his stomach quickly acquaints itself with overfull hedonism once more and twelve baby cheesecakes. He thinks of the rich sugary food drowning the salad and sashimi he ate only a few hours ago.

There’s more rustling, but Abe doesn’t look until something nudges against his mouth. He wishes he hadn’t.

Ren has a whole honest-to-goodness pie in his hands. Abe moans around the first bite of a slice.

“Ren,” he pants in between bites. That steady pitcher’s hand presses more forward until Abe has to take it. Ren’s slow drop from his leaned over position chases across Abe’s stuffed stomach and his cock so good and bad at the same time he moans and gasps, trying to get air in his lungs.

“…Went to Aomori… famous for—”

“Apples,” Abe groans. He knows.

Another slice is raised and Abe opens his mouth as Ren pushes too much in again, pants and chews, feels Ren’s rising pleasure and interest as it nudges against his stomach.

“I like it when Abe is well-fed,” Ren says, the closest either of them has ever gotten to the subject, and Abe is too helpless to do anything more than watch as four more slices enter his swollen stomach.

Ren is making helpless little noises by the time Abe is on his last piece of pie. He grinds up and down against Abe’s cock and stomach, the plastic of his heels catching the light now and then to complete the sordid picture.

Abe moans, groans and tries to turn away as Ren offers the last piece.

He’s so _full_. His stomach wasn’t ready for this after taking it easy for two months. And now he’s fit to bursting.

Ren makes these little encouraging sounds, even as his eyes are pasted to Abe’s stubborn mouth. Abe relents _always does_ and takes the last piece of pie, even as his stomach screams it’s dismay at him.

He’s not ready for Ren to reach between his toned thighs to the plug out of his own hole.

“No, I’m too full, Ren,” Abe manages, in little gasps.

“I… the work. I’ll do…” Ren says, positioning himself. Abe is helpless, pinned by his girth as Ren rubs and shifts his body down so he’s on his back. Every jostle and movement makes Abe groan.

Ren somehow finds space between his generous thighs and aching, throbbing stomach to sit down, but Abe’s stomach buts gently against Ren’s back and the sound Ren makes as he’s fully seated around Abe’s girth is nothing less than elation.

“Please, go slow,” Abe asks, biting back a burp from the beer. He can’t do anything but surrender to what Ren decides, so stuffed and inflated like this.

Ren makes some gentle rocking gestures followed by some thrusts, but even a porch swing would be too much for Abe.

Abe is left stranded in the in-between place of rapture and pain as his cock is expertly worked by his lover and his stomach reels under the pressure. Each thrust causes the contents of his stomach to swish and gurgle and his stomach vainly tries to both digest the ginormous meal and keep itself together against Ren’s onslaught.

In the end, Abe comes with a burp. The dual release of pressure makes this one of the best orgasms he’s had recently, even as he feels disgusted with himself. Ren comes with helpless little ropes.

Ren crawls down, gently wiping off the cum splattered over Abe’s stomach and soft pecs. He pulls off the heels and settles in against Abe’s side.

Abe should say something, but can’t quite find the vocabulary among the carbonation roiling in his stomach.

After a while, Ren stands and gives a small stretch.

“Maybe… karaage for dinner?” he asks, already walking down the hallway.

Abe throws his weighty arm over his eyes and groans.

 

-

-

-

-

-

 

Abe sucks, huffs, bites his lip and _squeezes—_

The pants won’t budge.

He frowns as he concedes defeat and pulls them down, allowing his gut to expand and take its own course.

His stomach has breached some kind of barrier of outward growth and is now beginning to _droop_ down to his thighs. His chest phased out of just puffy and into full-on plump, weight chasing down the previous pertness of his tits into the weighty sacs that race to rest on his stomach.

Ren walks into the room, dressed in a cheery New Years sweater for their temple visit.

He looks questioningly at Abe, who disgustedly kicks off his pants in answer.

Ren hums and hugs Abe, eyes finding the image in the mirror with quiet, simmering delight.

Abe doesn’t know what to do when he loves this man so much.

“Need to buy bigger pants, I guess,” Abe mutters, ignoring Ren’s corresponding squeeze.

**Author's Note:**

> This was made possible by the feedback I got on the previous work. It really blew me away that people read and commented. Due to that, I decided to write more. I'm not sure if there will be more after this, but maybe if I get more ideas for this 'verse. It's in a series so if you are interested feel free to subscribe.
> 
> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
>  
> 
> Here's the third part: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703305
> 
> And if you missed the first, here ya go: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272296


End file.
